


A Rusty Car and A Place To Hide

by rainbowliguori



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Fluff, M/M, Phil calls Dan Bear, hiding spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowliguori/pseuds/rainbowliguori
Summary: Really fluffy Phan





	

I walked through the overgrown brush, trying not to giggle at the grass that tickles my calves. I loved this place. It was a small clearing in the woods where an old rusty car sat. The vines and grass grasped the car, as if it were trying to pull it underground. And even though it was more rust than vehicle, it always brought me a feeling of overall safety. No one knows about this place, and that's the way I like it. The only person I would even consider telling is Dan... Dan, the very reason I came to my fortress of solitude in the first place. In fact I come here a lot because of Dan. But this however is due to the fact that, even though I would never admit it aloud, I am hopelessly and madly in love with my best friend.  
\-----  
I don't know exactly when it happened or how it happened, but it did. At first I tried denying it, but eventually it became very clear that I loved him. And at times it proved to be very hard to restrain myself. I needed a place to hide away, to stop myself from blurting out my feelings. Now, I could do the generic lovesick thing, and go to a bar. However I've never been the kind of bloke who'd willingly inebriated himself. But one day, after feeling the sudden urge to go for a walk, I found the clearing. It was like a little gift, just for me, and I planned on using it.  
\-----  
It's rather comical how fast things change. That Saturday was exceptionally normal. I woke up and treated myself to a wonderful breakfast of coffee and cereal; and of course Dan was still asleep. While reminding myself, for about the millionth time, that I needed to teach him how to set and alarm, I poured him a cup of coffee, and walked to his room to wake him. "Dan, it's time to get- oh." Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black mass on the ground. I then realized Dan wasn't in his room but rather lying on the ground in the hallway. Oh god, he was having an existential crisis. "Dan?" He groaned in response. I sat down next to him. "Bear... tell me what's on your mind." He sighed, probably figuring that eventually he was going to tell me. So, might as well do it now. I had that effect on him. "One day, everything we've ever done, everything we are or were, won't matter... I won't matter to anyone... Therefore I'm completely pointless." Pointless? I wanted to grab his shoulders and shake him. I wanted to scream. But I shut my mouth, I couldn't ruin our dynamic. Instead I came up with a better idea. "Dan, if you wouldn't mind I would like to take you somewhere." He rolled onto his back and looked up at me. His expression dubious. Realising, yet again he had no choice he agreed. "Fine." A smile spread across my face, and I handed him his coffee. "Be ready in ten."  
\-----  
As we neared my secret hide-a-way, I became nervous. What if Dan didn't like it? I mean it is after all, just a small clearing, with clovers covering the ground, and a rusty car. Maybe he wouldn't see the magic that this place holds. Our destination came into view, and I decided there was no Turing back. "Well here we are." I said gesturing to the land. Dan looked astonished, mesmerized even. "Phil... wow." I shoved my hands in my pocket. "Welcome to my fortress of solitude. This has been my private little getaway for about the past year... and now it's yours too." Here I was, giving him complete access to my secrets. I left myself completely vulnerable. So when he had such a positive reaction I was overjoyed. "Whenever you need it, use it." I smiled. He saw it, the magic. The tranquility, and the strange but comforting feeling of safety. Dan was speechless, so I guided him over to the center and we sat down. He looked so beautiful in the filtered light. His dark chocolatey hair shined, and his eyes took on the colour of caramel. "Phil?" He glanced over at me. I blushed, embarrassed that I had been staring. "Yes Bear?" I asked. He looked down at his hands. "W-will you remember me?" This shocked me. He was my best friend, and I intended to keep him in my life in anyway possible. "O-of course I will." He smiled, and I suddenly realized how close we were. All I would have to do, all it would take, is for me to lean in a little more, and our lips would touch... But I can't, I can't do anything to loose Dan. I awkwardly coughed and looked down at my hands. Dan must have noticed my change of character, because he broke the silence. "Phil..." He lifted my face up to look at him. His eyes were so kind and gentle. "I love you." He whispered. And with that he closed the gap, and our lips collided. It was indescribable, and it set my body on fire. I felt the desire to pull him as close to me as possible, and he must have felt it too because he wrapped his arms around my neck, thus deepening the kiss. I rested my hands on his hips, and held on to the hem of his shirt for dear life. I could get used to this. Eventually, we had to come up for air, even though we both didn't want it to stop. "Wow..." He breathed. I pulled him closer to me, and he curled up against my chest. "I love you too Bear."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll be writing a lot more phanfiction soon! If you have any requests or prompts, and put it in the comments below or send them to me on tumblr! My name on tumblr is also rainbowliguori! Also, be sure to check out my other works!


End file.
